Eternity
by miss-cold
Summary: R&JMercutio is killed but remains in a half plane of existance where Tybalt joins him. As they're already dead they can't kill each other... what will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

RE-POSTED. Yep the second chapter somehow disappeared…so it's reposted yay! (no changes what so ever, yes I'm lazy)

S: No ramblings… 0 ok a few… the HATS in this play are so funny, and the hairstyles atrocious. Alan Rickman plays Tybalt… and, well, no comment snickers his hair… heh

NOTE: NOT in Shakespearian script. This fic is based on the BBC production of the Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet, not Baz Lurhmann's interpretation. Heh. Although I might plan on writing a different story for that one (containing slash of course).

WARNING: slash, shounen ai, (malexmale) don't read if you can't handle it. Mention of rape like situations. Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet some 500 year old dead fellow owns it 0. Besides my mind would not be able to come up with a story between heterosexual lovers such as Romeo and Juliet 0. Oh and BBC production… well I don't think I could invent the hairstyles or the hats that they use… O.o they are the funniest things I have ever seen 0

-----------------------------------------

BASED ON BBC PRODUCTION, not Baz Lurhmann's movie. (For those who didn't read the above)

-----------------------------------------

**ETERNITY**   
Prologue 

Mercutio yawned and stretched, he hadn't slept that well for years. He looked around the small room he was in and gaped. There to the left of him was … HIM! His body was ashen and bloodless, blue lips parted slightly, a red stain smeared across his tunic where Tybalt had stabbed him from beneath Romeo's arm.

HE WAS DEAD!

He looked down at himself and found his body, complete, no nasty holes in his abdomen, no pain that had accompanied him during the last few moments of his life. Although, he pondered this for a moment, his leg was half way through a wall.

He shrugged to himself, if he'd been detained in this world or plan of existence whatever it was, it must be for a reason, perhaps for revenge. He quite liked the sound of that. Standing he pulled his rapier out and grinned evilly, Tybalt wouldn't know what hit him, or stabbed him as the case maybe.

The market place was crowded, all eyes on the fighting pair. No one noticed the specter, which slid between them. Those who Mercutio went through felt a cold chill run up their spine but ignored it for the heat of the battle before them. Romeo was saying something and Mercutio steeped forward.

"…for Mercutio's soul-" Said soul perked up, Romeo could see him?

"-Is but a little over our heads,

Staying for thine to keep him company." Excuse me?! He may have been dead, but there was no way he wanted company in the shape of Tybalt. Although it would serve the bastard right if he died. Mercutio smirked and thrust his rapier into Tybalt's heart. The man looked a little shocked and he seemed to look directly into Mercutio's eyes, the first time Mercutio had ever seen anything apart from cockiness enter those obsidian orbs, before the moment was over when Romeo's sword slid through Tybalt's flesh and blood escaped the wound, the dark haired man fell back upon the steps, life leaving him. Mercutio's rapier fell to the ground without the clatter, which would usually accompany it, no wound could be seen on Tybalt beside Romeo's.

Mercutio watched dazed as Benvolio ran up and urged Romeo to leave, the crowd was now parting for the prince and the guards, and still Tybalt lay motionless. Maybe the man didn't have a soul. He was after all such a heartless, unfeeling bastard. Although Mercutio felt somewhat cheated, was he to be left alone here for eternity? A groan clearer than the other voices silenced everything and Mercutio raced over to Tybalt's fallen body, the guards gathered around shivered at the sudden chill.

"Tybalt?" Mercutio bent over the fallen man and tried to shake him but his hand went straight through. The body was picked up by the guards men and Mercutio panicked, but before he could react a second Tybalt was left lying dazed on the ground, as the guards men left with his body.

Mercutio realized he had a stupid grin on his face and his hand was still submerged in Tybalt's shoulder. He jerked back, smile slipping, he wasn't that desperate for company; to be relieved Tybalt was with him. His small inner voice smirked at him. Said Tybalt was gazing after his body in confusion, his jaw dropping as he turned and faced Mercutio.

"Your… your dead!!!" he backed away and succeeded in going straight through old Montague. Mercutio peered around the old man to see the distressed Tybalt, he couldn't help smirking.

"So are you my king of cats. It seems you only had one life, such a pity, I would have enjoyed haunting your other eight." Tybalt gaped at him and quickly recovering drew his rapier.

"I am NOT dead!" he lunged the same time old Capulet stepped in front of Mercutio, sword sliced through the old man's fur coat, leaving no mark. Mercutio sighed, 'This man was so annoyingly stubborn at times,' he corrected himself, 'all of the time.' He drew out his rapier and lunged at the stunned Tybalt who raised his sword instinctively to wad off the blow. The reassuring clash of metal against metal was not heard as Mercutio's sword swept through Tybalt's like air and proceeded to cut through Tybalt's unresisting flesh as if it was air as well. Tybalt stood unharmed, slightly shocked, but unharmed. They both stood suddenly still, silence hung heavy between them.

Mercutio cleared his throat as a young boy ran through him an apple clutched in his hand.

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I though it would be."

-----------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it.

We were watching this for our English class and … well I can't seem to keep my mind away from slashy thoughts 0. I bet it was those extremely tight tights that all the guys were wearing.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

S: Here's chapter two!!!

-----------------------------------------

He drew out his rapier and lunged at the stunned Tybalt who raised his sword instinctively to wad off the blow. The reassuring clash of metal against metal was not heard as Mercutio's sword swept through Tybalt's like air and proceeded to cut through Tybalt's unresisting flesh as if it was air as well. Tybalt stood unharmed, slightly shocked, but unharmed. They both stood suddenly still, silence hung heavy between them.

Mercutio cleared his throat as a young boy ran through him an apple clutched in his hand.

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I though it would be."

-----------------------------------------

ETERNITY Chapter 1 

"I'm dead." Tybalt stared at Mercutio with sudden realization "WITH YOU!" Mercutio nodded slowly and Tybalt's voice took on a slight hysterical tone.

"Am I to be stuck with you for the rest of eternity?!"

"I'm not sure." Mercutio shrugged " I think we're stuck in a half existence until we find the reason we are here." Tybalt glared at him in disgust.

"Well obviously!"

"I meant we might have to fulfill our purpose in life, like ghosts." Mercutio reasoned and Tybalt turned away to glare at the heavens.

"I'd rather be sent straight to the seventh gates of Hell." He cried at the offending sky,

"Then be stuck in this half existence with him!!!"

"Well, I'm not incredibly pleased either." Mercutio growled feeling a little stung by the others words. Tybalt glared at him.

"Maybe this is hell!" He turned on his heel and stalked away. Mercutio watched after him, he definitely liked him better alive, or at least talking to the sky. He sat down to wait, for Tybalt, for a sign, for anything.

He had been to the walls of Verona, nothing but impenetrable clouds of grey and white, swirled in mists and Tybalt didn't fancy seeing if he could get through them. Not that he didn't try, but he couldn't seem to get past an invisible barrier keeping him in the walls of the city. He decided to return to Mercutio to report his findings, the other man probably knew nothing of the conditions outside the city, as he was not one of the most intelligent people who would check to see the possibilities of this new plane. Though the other man did have an interesting outlook on things and would definitely have a different perspective on this situation.

He neared Mercutio silent as the cats he was named after, he pulled out his rapier and fiddled with it, he tossed it once and caught it, drawing closer to the seated dirty blonde haired man. The seated man turned suddenly and gave him a grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Tybalt growled 'how he wished to remove that grin,' he lunged forward sword sliding through Mercutio's heart. The other man raised an eyebrow speculatingly.

"Now, now, I thought we were over that." Tybalt shrugged removing his sword point from the others chest.

"We are surrounded."

"Come again?" Mercutio looked up at him confusion evident in his eyes.

"We can not leave the city walls, we are surrounded by impenetrable mists. I advice you to stay on your half of the city and I will stay on my half until we are allowed to leave."

"Or what" Mercutio grinned up at him. "You'll kill me?" Tybalt growled and stalked off muttering curses under his breath. 'Not only was he the only one here with him but he couldn't have the joy of killing him; although' he smirked 'He was the reason Mercutio was stuck here in the first place. He had already killed him once.'

Mercutio stood and jogged after Tybalt. He didn't want to be alone. He may act as if he seemed to lack a seriousness about him, and was fond of using his large mouth, which often seemed to get him into trouble, but he hated being alone with his thoughts. He always used company to drown out the thoughts, drown out the memories and the worthlessness…

"You weren't serious were you?!" he grabbed Tybalt by the sleeve to stop him. The older man turned sharply to face Mercutio, his face inches away as he used his extra height to tower intimidatingly over Mercutio. Mercutio grumbled under his breath, 'use a mans shortness against him,' He wasn't exactly short, he stood over many women's heads but most men were half a head taller than him, or as Tybalt stood, more than a head taller.

"I was serious, now kindly unhand me so I may …" Mercutio panicked, he didn't want to be alone. 'Think! Mercutio think. Why had his quick wits abandoned him?'

"But what if we have to work together to figure out a way to get out of here! Why else would we both be here?" Mercutio sighed in relief as the words rushed out of his mouth stumbling over each other; he couldn't brush him off now. He blushed as Tybalt regarded him, his onyx eyes studying him carefully.

"And here I thought you had chased after me because you were afraid to be alone." He smirked and Mercutio let go of his sleeve as if it had burnt him, a sneer crossing his face.

"Me, afraid of being alone?!" Mercutio laughed, the laugh was hollow in his ears and Tybalt frowned. "So …" he quickly changed the subject from himself back to the previous question "what do you think?"

The silence that followed made Mercutio nervous, he began fidgeting not wanting to look into Tybalt's eyes in case he saw rejection, in case his theory was rejected and he had to spend the rest of his days alone. He smirked inwardly at himself, he felt like a young maid asking for a dance and fearing rejection. The smirked was dropped and his fidgeting ceased as a hand clutched his shoulder.

"…Mercutio?…" Mercutio snapped out of his thoughts and looked up hopeful "We will work on this theory of yours, but we will be staying at my quarters." Mercutio nodded relief flooding him.

Tybalt watched the emotions dance across the other mans eyes, not as surprised by the relief shown there, as he should have been. He had been watching Mercutio for a while and had realised the man was never alone, or went back to his empty quarters staggering with the amount alcohol he had consumed.

The hazel eyes were quickly veiled with distaste and a hint of mischievousness under Tybalt's scrutinizing glare

"Don't think just because I agree to your quarters means you can get me into your bed King of Cats. I've heard all about you and your… dislike for young maids." Mercutio sneered, baiting the other man. How he loved to torment the other man. Though he had heard the rumours of Tybalt's sexual preference he had never actually believed them, Tybalt was too straight laced to even consider dabbling in the same sex, although he always did have his tights a little too tight… probably to entertain the ladies, his inner voice reasoned.

"You have been researching my bedding habits?" Tybalt smirked "Now, Mercutio, listening to old wives gossip when you could have come to ask me myself. I would have gladly shown you myself." Mercutio's sneer had dropped at those words and his eyes had widened considerably. Tybalt laughed harshly at the other mans look and started making his way to his quarters.

"Wether, I dislike maids, is not of anyone's business, only mine, and definitely not old gossipers."

"But do you?" Mercutio said before he could stop himself, running to catch up. He had the decency to blush when Tybalt threw a glance over his shoulder at him.

"Why so curious? Wether or not I do, let your worries rest. I do not bed curs." Tybalt smirked and turned a corner, which Mercutio knew to be as Montague territory; he didn't retort to the other mans quip as his eyes flickered nervously at the living who wondered around. They seemed fainter than before but before Mercutio could study them closer the turned another corner and he had to jog to catch up to Tybalt as he strode down an alley which opened up to a small clearing surrounded by the town walls with a large garden and a house in the centre of it.

"We are here."

S: Well there it is, the second chapter! I'm not sure if I'll put in the reason for Mercutio's angst as being alone, but why not eh? I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this story apart from Mercutio/Tybalt slash.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please please please review… do I sound desperate or what 0


	3. Chapter 2 i hope it works

S: Here's the final chapter! Hehehe thanks to my lone reviewer Dark-Lady-Devinity! I'm sorry but I think this chapter will probably disappoint you sighs

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

-----------------------------------------

His eyes flickered nervously at the living who wondered around.

"We are here."

-----------------------------------------

ETERNITY Chapter 2 

'Quarters?! It was a mansion unto itself!' Mercutio gaped at the marble house with the small fountain depicting mermaids and cupids playing in the frothing water, outside its front doors.

"Welcome to my quarters Master Mercutio." Tybalt bowed mockingly as he motioned to the double doors.

"Will you not open it for your master?" Mercutio quipped back, playing Tybalt's game back at him. The onyx eyed man smirked at him.

"If you have forgotten _master _we are unable to touch anything solid." Mercutio shrugged sheepishly, and walked through the door, or attempted to, as he hit his head on the very solid object and fell back to land at the feet of a surprised looking Tybalt.

"What does this mean?" Mercutio heard Tybalt's voice query as he opened the door and stared at it before he stepped inside. Mercutio leapt up and followed the taller man gasping as he gaped at the interior, a staircase as grand as the one in the Capulet's mansion lead to a second floor, when he looked closely creatures from myths of distant lands curled around the railings leapt out at him. He could feel the carpet beneath his feet, it was plush, a deep wine red. From the roof hung a chandelier, the crystal beads like tears from the weeping winged women painted on the roof whom fluttered at the feet of mighty Greek Gods. To his left was another set of grand double doors carved with more creatures of legend, the handles a set of snarling dragons' heads.

"Where do you think I lived? I am the King of Cats, as well as Lady Montague's nephew" he tacked on with distaste. He gestured the room, spreading his arms out to indicate the whole house. "This is _her_ doing. Follow me I will show you to the guest rooms."

"No, no, if I'm to be stuck here with you I will be sleeping close to you… in case you run off." It sounded ridiculous even to him and he fought the blush creeping across his cheeks at Tybalt's raised eyebrow.

"Where would I go? We can't leave the city."

"You… you may disappear over the night or perhaps something else could happen, we don't know what could happen in this existence, we haven't spent a night here yet." Tybalt frowned.

"That is true… but what does it matter if you are sleeping in a guest room or a room next to mine?"

"I meant in the same room."

"I only have one bed, and not enough room for another."

"Are you kidding?! This house is hug and your room only fits one bed? That must be one huge bed!" Tybalt glared at him.

"Follow me." They entered a small corridor to the right from an ordinary door, which looked out of place in the lavish hallway. They continued to the end of the corridor that opened into a small circular room, which had three different doors leading off it. Tybalt opened the one furthest from them and revealed a medium sized room which had a plain single bed with pristine white sheets, a thread bare and colourful rug was thrown haphazardly over the bed, a large wooden desk covered in a mess of scattered papers and quills was pushed against the far wall. A large, comfy, worn red armchair sat before an unlit fireplace. The rug on the floor was delicately patterned a reminder of the hall which they had entered from, yet it was worn as well. A tapestry hung from the wall giving the room a cheery quality. A window half concealed by a rose bush opened out into the garden, a small bird sung outside and Mercutio smiled. He liked the feel of this place, the rest of the house, though magnificent seemed fake, this room, this felt real. Someone's private place where it was safe to dream, safe to let the thoughts walk freely in the confines of the white washed walls to colour them with splashes of imagery. He wished his home felt like this, he wished he wasn't afraid to go back every night to the lurking memories and dancing leering shadows.

"I hate that fountain." Mercutio snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Tybalt's harsh voice, it seemed out of place here in the room full of golden sunlight and faded homeliness.

"You hate what?" Mercutio asked just to keep the conversation alive.

"The fountain. The one at the entrance, I hate this house." Mercutio nodded absently as he walked further into the room. "It's all so fake!" The anger in Tybalt's voice caught Mercutio's attention and he turned to look at the obsidian-eyed man, coking his head he studied him in his rage.

"You're not fake" Mercutio smiled suddenly at the dark haired man who looked back at him shocked. Tybalt looked rather handsome in this golden half-light, Mercutio mused before being drawn towards the desk of papers. He smiled to himself in the silence as he ran his fingers attentively over the papers; this room had an odd affect on him. He felt almost safe, as if no one knew where this room was, a small private world of his own.

"What did you say?" Tybalt's voice was soft and Mercutio smiled softly, he noticed feeling pleased with himself, his smiles were no longer large, plastered widely across his face, fake. They were smaller but truer; a word entered his mind before being pushed out, content.

"I said you aren't fake." Mercutio turned to face the dark haired man holding a piece of parchment, his eyes ran over the other man before running over the dipped and curved handwriting which ran across the dried paper, poetry.

"Don't read that!" The paper was snatched out of his hands violently and Mercutio frowned, a half formed verse lapping at the corners of his mind.

"You're ruining this."

"Ruining what?" Tybalt looked perplexed.

"This." Mercutio spread his arms out as if it was obvious. "This place."

"This is my room."

"It can't be" Mercutio retorted matter-of-factly.

"And why can't it?" Tybalt asked suddenly amused at Mercutio's behaviour.

"It's safe." Was the other mans reply. Tybalt frowned, what did Mercutio mean by that? And why was he acting so calm and mellow. There was no acting, no drama, which usually accompanied the man, no large grins and false smiles, what was going on?

The gold light was slowly fading, shadows crossed Tybalt's face and Mercutio frowned, sitting down on the bed shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not… Can I sleep here tonight?" Mercutio's eyes pleaded with him and Tybalt found he was nodding; the gratitude and another unnamed emotion shone in Mercutio's eyes, and caused Tybalt's heart to skip a beat. He looked so beautiful sitting there on his bed, shadows danced across his features, his hazel eyes catching the last golden sunlight, the gratitude and the small smile playing on his lips. Before he could stop himself, Tybalt strode forward. He fell to his knees before the surprised Mercutio; he registered the shocked look before his mind became entranced in his other senses. His hand was touching the soft skin of the other mans neck, his lips pressing against the warm lushness of his throat, the rapid heart beat thrummed against his sensitive lips, the hazel eyed man's scent of lavender and sandalwood entranced him and he licked the small heart beat at the base of his neck, the flavour of him bursting on his tongue.

His sensitive skin registered the cold piercing through his lust induced haze before his mind registered the coldness was that of metal and he realised what he was doing.

"Get your hands off me." The growl was feral and Tybalt obeyed raising his hands above his head raising from his knees and stepping back, the tip of Mercutio's rapier pressed against his throat.

"I…"

"I don't want to hear anything you want to say, I know your kind, leeching off those you think are less superior." Mercutio's voice was full of hatred and his eyes burned with rage. Tybalt blinked. 'All that hatred wasn't directed at him, he could tell by the way Mercutio's eyes darted around the room as if searching for something, or someone. "Thinking you can get away with anything because you are from the aristocratic side of society, the law doesn't affect you, you use your power to advantage, forcing others into submission." His voice rose. "Forcing Yourself Onto Others Who Are Unable To Fight Back!" Tears fled from the rage in his eyes trailing down his cheeks as he wavered on his feet.

"You're fighting back now. You're fighting back." Tybalt soothed, careful of angering the man with the sword. Mercutio blinked as if waking from a daze, he stared at the sword in his hands for a few moments before dropping it and falling back to sit on the bed.

"I couldn't fight back. I couldn't fight him." The smaller man looked up at Tybalt the tears drowning the rage, which had smouldered in the hazel depths of his eyes.

"He just… he just kept coming. I couldn't…" A sob escaped his lips and he felt as Tybalt sat beside him tentatively. He couldn't keep the tears from falling or the sobs from wracking his body; he felt a hand press against his side drawing him closer to Tybalt. He buried himself in the other mans side drowning out the memories and shadows with the scent of cloves and patchouli.

"Shhh, he can't get you here." Tybalt soothed the man buried deep in his side, clutching him as if his life depended on it. "You're safe." Tybalt ran his hand in circles down the other mans back feeling the sobs slowly lessen, no longer wracking his body. Rage burned in him, how dare someone do this to _his_ Mercutio. His Mercutio? Yes, he could deal with that.

"I'm sorry." After a while a muffled voice came from his side, breaking him from his possessive thoughts. Tybalt chuckled softly still stroking Mercutio's back.

"For what?" There was a pause.

"For detesting you without knowing who you really were."

"Well young kitten, I think we are both guilty for our actions regarding that matter. Forgive me." Mercutio looked up at the taller man with a tear-stained face, he shuffled closer, arms sliding further around Tybalt's waist, his lips pressed softly against Tybalt's.

"You're forgiven." The whispered words echoed through the empty room, the ghostly silver rapier faded as the last echoes died away.

The small bird's song entwined with the last golden rays of sunlight.

Finished

-----------------------------------------

S: I didn't actually think I'd end it this way but I think it's nicely cone, I was actually going to have whole big slashy scene and more Mercutio and his past but I think this turned out nicely, although rather abruptly.

I'm sorry for the hopeful slashyness which never eventuated but I will try for another fic with er… more 'hands on' 0 heh ok bye!!!!

PLEASE Review!

-----------------------------------------


End file.
